Master and Commander
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Siegel is in heat and needs a lover, but who could possibly be enough to satisfy this demon general? (Lemon, Yaoi) These characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss, not me!


Siegel was seething with rage, cracking his whip above the tormented souls in hell, as they worked to please his master, Lucifer.

"FASTER SINNERS! FASTER!" He roared, laughing when one collapsed and was assaulted by hellhounds, his screams like music to the scarred demon's ears.

Suddenly, a smaller demon ran up to him, trembling as he did so and speaking quietly as to not upset Siegel, who was particularly testy at the time.

"S-Sir…?" He stuttered.

"What!?" Snapped Siegel, turning to the younger Demon.

"L-Lord Lucifer requests your presence sir…" He said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"YOU!" Yelled Siegel, turning to a particularly strong looking demon.

"Me?" He asked.

"Make sure they don't stop!" He said, throwing the whip into his hands, and flying off toward the master's bedchamber.

There was a reason that he was so particularly angry right now, and it wasn't something as simple as a bad day or annoying colleges, Siegel was in heat. He needed to fuck, but sadly enough for him, there were not demon's around brave enough or strong enough to please him, and this fact enraged him to a dangerous degree.

He landed at the door of Satan's Bedchamber, knocking politely and composing himself.

"Master are you there?" The door opened and Satan stood before him in all his beautiful glory, as Siegel looked upon him he knew it was no wonder lust was a sin, because he was the most beautiful male he had ever looked upon.

"Hello Siegel, I've heard from some demon's that you have been very angry lately." He said with a slightly disapproving tone, Siegel making a mental note to find who told and teach them a painful lesson in keeping their mouths shut.

"Yes master…" He said as he hung his head… "I apologize…"

"Tell me Siegel, what is the reason for you being so irritable…?" he asked, running his hand across the place where Siegel's arm should have been.

"I uhhh…" He stammered, trying to find an excuse.

"You can talk to me Siegel…" He ordered, a small tone of sympathy in his voice.

"Well master…" Siegel said "I am in heat… I'm horny all the time and I have no satisfaction…"

Lucifer nodded understandingly and petted down Siegel's long flowing hair, making the scarred demon squirm in an adorable fashion.

"M-Master what are you doing?" He asked. "I am not worthy of your touch…"

He simply smiled and continued to rub the body of his minion. "May I tell you something Siegel?" he asked.

"What is it my lord?" he responded.

"I am in heat aswell…" Lucifer moaned, and captured Siegel in a deep kiss, making the Demon's eyes widen with surprise as he slowly kissed back, Lucifer's tongue darting around in Siegel's mouth as they both moaned. The demon general closed his eyes, giving in to the lust, his heart thudding with joy and arousal.

Eventually Lucifer separated and smiled warmly with excitement and need.

"What say we relieve our heat together…?" he said, rubbing the large erection that was hidden under Siegel's loincloth.

"Yes master please… please!" He begged, wrapping his arms around his lord as he tore off his coverings and Lucifer's.

He stared hungrily at the erect cock of his master. It was probably 11 inches, and it looked like it would hurt, just like he wanted. There was nothing more he wanted to do right now than take that inside him and ride it to exhaustion.

On the contrast, Satan looked at Siegel's, it had an upward curve and was at about 9 inches, not as big as him, but then again he did not expect as much, and he was hungry to see just how much cum was built up in that fat dick of his generals.

"Sir… I want you to hurt me… please…" Siegel begged, leaning against his master, Satan smiling down at him.

"As you wish… commander." he said, bending Siegel over the bed.

The scarred demon's entire body tingled when he felt his master press the throbbing length of his master against his rear, he wanted that inside him, and he sighed with bliss as Lucifer entered.

"Please master… no mercy!" he groaned.

"Verywell Siegel, but you do not cum until I say you can, do I make myself clear?" he said, with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes my lord, whatever you wish!" he said, eager to be relieved.

Lucifer pushed in deep, loving the tightness, and the whimpering moan of his minion was delicious, he began to thrust his hips hard, hoping it hurt enough. He was trying his best to hold back, but he was already pent up, and Lucifer knew he wouldn't be able to last long, meanwhile Siegel was struggling to hold his cum back, he was pressing his legs together and clenching all of his muscles, the tightness making his master moan, and he smiled to himself, knowing he was doing well.

"Siegel… how long has it been since you've had a good fuck…?" Lucifer growled, thrusting in and out with greater force, and spanking him a few times.

"M-Many years master…" he whimpered, the pain making it even harder to hold back.

The Lord of Hell leaned into his thrusts, going a faster and deeper, and clawing into Siegel's back and making him moan with pain and pleasure. He would occasionally spank the Demon General's ass, just to get him to yelp, and as much as Siegel hated the fact, his yelps were adorable, and he knew his master loved the sound.

"Heheh… Siegel I'm getting… Close! AHHHRRRR!" Lucifer roared with passion, knowing he was about to climax, his normal composure collapsing into a chorus of roars and moans as he felt the pressure in his cock rising.

"F-FUCK MASTER PLEASE LET ME CUM PLEASE PLEASE!" Siegel begged, his dick feeling as it was about to burst.

"NOT YET!" Lucifer roared out and filled Siegel with his burning seed, the cuts and red marks on Siegel's ass igniting into pain as his master slammed his hips into them one last time, his eyes fluttering back with pain in his own member as it begged for release, and it took all his will to hold it in.

"F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MASTER LET ME CUM! AHHHH!"

Lucifer turned him up into a upright position and began to give Siegel a handjob, jerking his wrist with amazing speed.

"Cum now! Do it!"

"MASTER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared with pleasure as he soaked his master's face and chest, the white fluid dripping down to his belly and catching in his hair, his entire upper half covered in a sticky white mess as Siegel collapsed backward onto the bed.

"Damn it Master you… made me cum… so hard…" He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Lucifer grinned and snapped his fingers, and Siegel looked up.

"I didn't say you could rest, clean me up!" He said with a smirk, and his general blushed as he rose to his master and licked him clean of his own hot seed.

"nnn… maaahhh…" he moaned, licking him until he was dry, save for the saliva.

Lucifer grinned and brought him into a kiss, dominating his mouth as Siegel submitted like a good little demon, his cheeks bright red. Soon enough Lucifer separated and licked his lips with a soft giggle.

"Heheheh… Siegel, would you warm me in my bedchamber tonight?" he asked with a mocked begging voice, which actually made Sigel chuckle.

"Hahaha… Of course master." He draped an arm around his lord, and fell asleep in his grip.


End file.
